


Dean's New Life

by donnawooza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawooza/pseuds/donnawooza
Summary: Dean has been missing for years and Sam had almost given up hope of ever finding his big brother when he received a phone call from someone called Castiel, saying that he had found Dean.....and he was Dean's Daddy. Can Sam accept that his older brother had changed due to his ordeal and stay a part of Dean's new life or will he leave his brother and live his own life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of rape and torture to Dean and others, as children and an older Dean. It is at the beginning of the story and even though not graphic, it is described in some detail and it may trigger some people. I have rated it explicit for the Non-con and underage. Please read tags I think I have tagged for everything but if in doubt PLEASE DON"T READ  
> If anyone notices something I didn't tag please let me know.

CHAPTER 1  
Castiel took a deep breath as he looked around the basement one last time, his eyes taking in the cages that had held kids. Kids that he and his team had rescued from Alastair, a demon in human form who had kidnapped children and sometimes a special adult who caught his eye and kept them in the basement to torture and kill them.   
A sound on the stairs had him spinning around, "Hey Cassie, you done down here?" Gabriel stopped halfway down and stared at his team mate, "The upstairs has been swept and the cops have all the evidence they need and the kids have been taken to hospital and their parents have been called. Now let's get out of this cesspool, I need a week long shower to remove the filth from this place."

 

Castiel took one last glance around and headed for the stairs, only to stop when he heard a whimper coming from what looked like a pile of rags in the corner. He walked over and with a booted foot shifted the material only to stare in stunned shock at the sight of a naked, filthy man curled in a ball. He was rocking back and forth, his thumb in his mouth, whimpers falling from his lips. Cas knelt down, heart breaking as he realized there were words in between the whimpers. 

 

"No. Not hurt. I'm good boy." 

He put out a hand, pulling it back when the other man flinched, "Please no, good boy. No hurt please. Good boy." 

 

Castiel stood and heading over to the stairs, called up to Gabriel, "We have a situation down here. I need a medic right now." 

 

He headed back to the still whimpering man, "Hello," he knelt down and softly spoke, carefully making sure he didn't touch, "My name is Castiel. Can you tell me your name?" 

Hearing a footfall behind him Castiel held up a hand in warning, "I'm not going to hurt you and I won't let any one else hurt you," he reached out slowly and gently laid a hand on the naked shoulder in front of him, "Can you please tell me your name, like a good boy, please?" 

 

Castiel was stunned again when big green eyes peered at him, "D-d-d'n," it was almost intelligible around the thumb in the mouth but Castiel heard enough to take a guess.   
"Hello Dean, this is my friend Jess," he gestured to the pretty blonde who had come down the stairs at Castiel's request, "Can she take a look at you please?" 

 

Dean flinched back, "All right Dean," Castiel thought for a moment, "Jess, pass me a blanket please?" he smiled his thanks at her, "Dean, can I put this blanket around you?"   
Emerald eyes stared until Castiel thought he would have to sedate Dean to get him to move when a filthy hand reached out and touched the blanket with one tentative finger. 

 

"Do you want to come with me now Dean?" he softly asked as he wrapped the blanket around the filthy man.  
He almost slapped himself when he saw the terror on the other man's face, "It's all right Dean, he's dead," Shamrock filled with hope as they stared into sapphire, "I promise Baby, he's not going to be able to hurt you or anyone any more. I promise." 

 

After ten minutes of coaxing and promises Castiel finally manged to get Dean to agree to move, only to find that the other man could barely walk. Castiel swore to himself, wishing that Alastair was still alive so Castiel could kill him again and again.   
He asked Dean softly if he would mind be carried and Dean nodded, whimpering when Cas picked him up, "Hurts Daddy." 

 

Castiel frowned, his face clearing when the whimpering got louder at his expression, "I know Baby, I know," he murmured softly, "Daddy doesn't mean to hurt you."  
He saw Jess's face and shrugged slightly, silently telling her he would explain later. 

 

An hour later Castiel was standing outside of a hospital room, holding onto his temper by a thread as a doctor informed him that Dean would be placed into a public mental hospital because he was too traumitised by the torture he had been through to be able to live be himself. 

 

Cas frowned, "Well Dr Adler, since you didn't hear me the first dozen times I asked I will repeat myself again. Slowly so you can process the question. Is. There. A. Problem. With Me. Taking. Responsibility. For. Him?" 

 

Zachariah Adler sneered at him, but before he could say anything a soft voice spoke from behind him, "No there is no problem at all. In fact that is a very good idea Castiel,"   
Dr Missouri Mosley, smiled at Cas before glaring at Zachariah, "Jess told me that he called you Daddy." 

 

Castiel blushed slightly, "Yes he did. I called him Baby accidently when I told him Alastair was dead and no one hurt him again. It seemed to calm him down and when I discovered that he couldn't walk I picked him up and he was so badly injured that he said 'hurts Daddy.' I replied that 'Daddy' didn't mean to hurt him and he allowed Jess to give him a sedative when I promised I wouldn't leave him." 

 

Missouri hugged him, "You are an angel Castiel," she smiled at him, "Your mother named you well. Now," she turned serious, "Dean is mentally unstable at the moment, he has been abused physically, mentally and sexually. He has been chained up with limited movement and he has been starved. He needs a lot of love and care, he will need around the clock attention. In short, he is a baby, even though he is full grown."   
She glared at Zacariah again, "And a mental hospital is NOT the place for that poor baby. He needs a parent," Missouri looked sideways at Cas, "A Daddy." 

 

Castiel nodded, "I've spent the past hour trying to get this assbutt to let me take my Baby home and he keeps telling me that Dean needs to go to nuthouse because according to him 'Dean has no money and no family to say otherwise.' Even though I have TOLD HIM THAT DEAN IS MINE!" Castiel shouted the last words only to regret it when he heard the screaming from the room behind him. 

 

He burst through the door noticing that Dean was curled in a ball and shaking, while screaming, "NOT YOURS. NO HURT. GOOD BOY." 

 

Cas carefully walked over to the bed, "Dean, Baby, Daddy's here. It's all right. Daddy won't let anyone hurt you. Baby?"  
He put his hand out and gently laid on Dean's head, "Baby? Please calm down that's Daddy's good boy."   
Dean's screams became whimpers as Cas continued to card his fingers through Dean's hair, "Good boy, Dean. That's Daddy's good little boy." 

 

Dean's whimpers slowed, "Daddy? No hurt?" and a glint of forest peeked out from between the arms covering his face, "Good boy Daddy?"

 

Castiel took a chance and pulled the still curled up form into his arms, "Yes Dean, you're MY Baby now and I AM going to take MY good boy home right now," he glanced up at Dr Adler and Missouri in silent question. 

 

Missouri answered, "Castiel honey, Dean needs to stay in overnight just for observation."

 

Cas looked up at her with betrayal in his eyes, "Don't give me the stink eye boy, I will hit you with my wooden spoon," they heard a muffled giggle and Cas looked down at his little boy, noticing that even though he was still curled up in a ball and trembling, his eyes were sparkling.  
"You think it's funny that Miss Mosley threatened Daddy with a wooden spoon?"   
He continued, laughing himself as Dean nodded and giggled again, "I guess it is pretty funny Baby." 

 

Missouri chuckled herself, "Now I know you want to take him home Castiel but do you have anything ready for him? He needs a bed, clothes, toys. I'll write you a list of everything you need. The shops are open for a few more hours and this little boy needs to get some more rest."   
She noticed Dean's knuckles whiten as he grabbed hold of Castiel's shirt, and hurried to soothe him, "It's all right Dean, you have a little nap and Daddy will be back before you know it." 

 

Cas stared in puzzlement until he realized Dean was shaking in fear again, "Sshh Baby, Daddy needs to go buy you some clothes and a bed and since you've been such a good boy Daddy will bring something special back."   
He gently hugged his little boy and laid him down against his pillows, "Daddy will stay until you fall asleep and I will try to be back before you wake up. All right sweetheart?" 

 

Dean bit his bottom lip and nodded, "Good boy Daddy? Your good boy?" 

 

Cas smiled, as a yawn distorted the last words, a thumb finding it's way between his little boy's lips and jade eyes fluttered shut, "Yes sweetheart, you are MY good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
The next day, almost twenty-four hours to the minute after Castiel first heard the whimpers and rescued Dean, he was buckling his little boy into the back seat of his car.   
He chuckled as Dean almost smacked him in the face with his new stuffed cat, "Careful Baby, hold onto your kitty, don't wave it around. You almost hit Daddy with him."   
Dean quickly pulled his hand back into his lap and patted his kitty while his lip quivered, Cas biting his lip so he didn't laugh at the kicked puppy look, "It's all right sweetheart, you didn't mean it, you're just excited to be going home, aren't you?" 

 

Dean nodded shyly, a hand lifting up hesitantly to Cas's face, "Sorry Daddy. Not bad?" 

 

Castiel's heart broke at the shy question even as he wrapped his arms around Dean, "Never bad Baby Boy. You're my good boy," he pulled back to see a small smile on his little boy's face, "Now, Daddy's going to shut the door, keep your hands on your lap for a minute Baby, good boy" he closed the door and quickly got in the drivers side and continued speaking, "And now we can go home." 

 

Castiel wasted no time in driving away from the hospital, glancing in the rear view mirror every few minutes at his little boy, smiling to himself as he noticed that Dean's eyes never left the window. His thoughts drifted back to day before, and the job that changed his life forever, in the best way possible way.

\---------

Castiel growled over the phone, "Dammit Victor, I told you I was retired. I am not interested in doing any more jobs like this."   
The voice on the other end laughed, "Two words Castiel, and if you don't want to do it after I say them then I'll never ask again. I promise." 

 

Cas growled again, "Two words Victor? Then you'll leave me alone?" at the affirmitive response he sighed, "Go ahead, tell me the two words."   
He listened for a moment, then whispered, "I'll do it."

 

Hanging up the phone, Cas went to his room to get dressed the words, "It's Alastair," sent his mind wandering back even as he drove the thirty minutes before he pulled up outside of the Angels headquarters, the agency of actual angels and a few select humans, that officially didn't exist but the authorities utillised when they had no other options. Castiel was one of the best, a warrior at heart, and not letting the job get under his skin. Until the day he was handed a folder that contained information on Dean Winchester, someone who had gone missing.   
His brother Sam contacted The Angels, he knew about them from Gabriel, another Angel and Castiel's brother. 

\----------------

Sam was eighteen and a known hunter, he and his brother Dean were grandsons of Samuel and Deanna Campbell Hunters and Henry Winchester a member of the secret society known as The Men of Letters. Although Dean took after the Campbell side of Hunters and Sam tended to be more studious, and were formidable by themselves, together as a team they were unstoppable. They were obsessively co-dependent on each other, living in each others pockets for most of their life, an obsessed father dragging them from skanky motel to skeevy apartment on a futile quest for revenge on the demon that killed his wife when Dean was 4 and Sam 6 months old. The two brothers only had each other, John Winchester leaving his older son in charge of his younger, sometimes for weeks at a time, Dean was 8 the first time John left them alone for more than a day. Dean never speaks of what he had to do when the money ran out, he doesn't want Sammy to know, but Sam knows and he would never tell Dean. Everyone who was in the know knew that the Winchesters would take on Heaven and Hell for each other. And popular opinion was that Heaven and Hell would be the loser in that fight. 

Sam had left for Stanford, a scholarship at sixteen, leaving after a fight with his father. Dean, following his brother to California, still hunted, using the apartment he and Sam shared as a home base. Sam met Gabriel about six months after starting at Stanford, The Angels hearing about the Winchester brothers and wanting to keep an eye on them. Gabriel quickly made friends with the younger brother and telling him about The Angels. Sam in return told Gabe about a secret bunker rumored to be filled with objects and books filled with all the knowledge that the MOL had collected. He said that Dean was on the trail of a key that would lead them to the bunker and if they found it Sam would try to convince Dean to allow Gabe and a few people Sam and Dean met and trusted, access to it's secrets. 

 

Eighteen months later, the key had been found, but Sam was a mess and Dean was missing, the only lead anyone had was two words, It's Alastair.

 

Those words haunted Castiel for four years, those words and a pair of emerald eyes that he first noticed staring at him from a photo in a missing person file. Cas had read the file cover to cover and the case was the one that led to his retirement until Victor pulled him back in.   
Dean had vanished off the face of the earth, no one has seen or heard from him in four years, not even Sam. Castiel searched Heaven, laid siege to Hell and even went to Purgatory but found no sign of Dean. That he didn't find him gave Sam a shred of hope that Dean was alive, even if it meant that he was alive and in Alastairs hands.

 

Cas shook his head and returned to the present, Victor had a lead on Alastair and Castiel couldn't leave innocent people to suffer any more at the hands of the Master Torturer. He headed into the building and was quickly briefed, Victor had found a man, a Hunter named Gordan Walker, who claimed that Alastair had given a party where there were 'human fuck toys' for the guests to use as they pleased.   
The man claimed he thought that they were dolls that Alastair just said were human but a look into his mind by their resident physchic Pamela Barnes told a different story. He and the rest of the guests had known exactly what type of 'toys' Alastair typically had at his parties, the man had been to several, an invitation to one of these parties was considered a reward for a job well done. 

 

Pamela and another Angel named Uriel interrogated Gordon, they didn't need to use violence or trust that he was telling the truth, they simply read his mind and got all the details.   
Victor and Bobby Singer, the unofficial leader of Hunters, had been suspicious of Gordon for a few months. Bobby's Hunter instincts told him that something was off with Gordon, especially after he killed his sister, claiming she had been bitten by a vampire and turned. He then claimed to have found religion and went around telling everyone about the Antichrist who was supposed to lead an army of demons against humanity. He claimed that it was one of the Winchester brothers.   
That claim sent Bobby straight to Victor and the Angels, Sam and Dean were his sons in all but blood, (and family don't end in blood) and Gordon was brought in for questioning. 

 

A day later Castiel was standing in a clearing with Gabriel and Michael, Archangels, Balthazar and Samandriel, Angels and Jess and Tessa, Medical Team. 

 

The five Angels exchanged glances and without a word disappeared in a flutter of wings, each appearing in a different location in and around the cabin, knowing that Alastair would be alone apart from his victims, his habit to have week alone to 'play' after a party was a piece of vital information.

 

Castiel appeared in the basement and discovered five of Alastair's victims alive in cages. He quickly freed them, keeping his wits about him and listening to the sounds of a struggle above him as his team mates found Alastair, his crimes being judged by Michael and sentenced to immediate death.   
The Angels then called Victor, who in turn informed the parents and sent in more medical staff, Jess and Tessa doing what they could until the EMT's arrived. 

 

Thirty minutes later Cas was standing in the basement alone, his hopes dashed when Gabe came down the stairs and told him that the place was clean, his unspoken words saying that there was no sign of Dean. Castiel sighed and took one more look around the basement, not wanting to believe that Dean wasn't here. He had to be here, Gordon's thoughts were filled with the green eyed 'toy' that Alastair had said was his favorite and the one everyone used at least twice, never less than three at a time. 

 

Cas felt his eyes fill with tears, from the first time he had looked at those peridot eyes and read the file, he had wanted nothing more than to love and protect the other man, take him back in time and show him how a real father loved his child. Cas took a step towards the stairs but stopped when his Angelic hearing heard a noise.   
He had noticed the pile of rags when he first entered the basement but ignored them, not seeing anything other then rubbish in them. 

 

Another whimper had him crossing to them, he used his boot to move them, he wasn't entirely sure what was hidden under them, (he would rather not be bitten by some creature thank you very much) and he was stunned when he realized that the filthy man curled up in a ball was the very person he had been searching for, for the past four years.

 

Quickly calling for Jess or Tessa, Cas returned to Dean's side, his heart breaking as he heard the broken words falling from the man's mouth. Castiel could hear himself talk, barely recalling what he said, only knowing that Dean would react more to the tone rather than the words and being careful not to touch him.   
Hearing a footfall behind him Castiel held up a hand in warning, voice soothing as he reached out slowly and gently laid a hand on the naked shoulder in front of him, "Can you please tell me your name, like a good boy please?" he already knew who it was, he just wanted some sign Dean was responsive. 

 

Castiel was stunned again when the big jade eyes that had haunted his every moment peered at him, as he got his answer, "D-d-d'n," it was almost intelligible around the thumb in the mouth. 

 

"Hello Dean, this is my friend Jess," he gestured to the pretty blonde who had come down the stairs at Castiel's request, "Can she take a look at you please?" 

 

Dean flinched back, fear rolling almost visibly off him. 

 

"All right Dean," Castiel decided to get Dean covered and upstairs and then worry about getting the man checked out, "Jess, pass me a blanket please?" he smiled his thanks at her, "Dean, can I put this blanket around you?" 

 

Castiel waited patiently, smiling when a filthy hand reached out and touched the blanket with one tentative finger, knowing he had Dean's trust. 

 

"Do you want to come with me now Dean?" he softly asked as he wrapped the blanket around the filthy man. 

 

He almost slapped himself when he saw the terror on the other man's face, realising too late that Alastair probably used those words when he used Dean at his parties. 

 

"It's all right Dean, he's dead," emerald eyes filled with hope almost made Castiel break down again as he felt his heart fill with love.  
"I promise Baby, he's not going to be able to hurt you or anyone any more. I promise." 

 

Castiel heard himself call Dean Baby and he knew that he wanted to take care of Dean, wanted to raise Dean as his child.   
Finally knowing that he already thought of Dean as his child. 

 

It took ten minutes of coaxing and promises, and lots of Castiel calling Dean Baby and Daddy's Good Boy before he finally manged to get Dean to agree to move. Dean tried to   
stand up but quickly crumpled as his muscles cramped from disuse. Castiel swore to himself, wishing that Alastair was still alive so Castiel could kill him again and again. 

 

"Can Daddy carry you Baby?" he asked Dean softly, picking him up carefully when Dean nodded. 

 

The little boy whimpering "Hurts Daddy," when arms touched the sore places that were all over his body. 

 

Castiel frowned, knowing that he was hurting his little boy and being helpless to stop. He heard the whimpering get louder at the frown and tried to reassure that it wasn't aimed at Dean, with a murmured "I know Baby, I know, Daddy doesn't mean to hurt you." 

 

He saw Jess's face and shrugged slightly, knowing that she heard what Cas had called Dean and that he would have to explain later.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Castiel came out of his thoughts just in time to pull up in his driveway, glad that he was an Angel and could be lost in thought but still be aware of his surroundings to get himself and his little boy safely home. He turned off the car and wasting no time, unbuckled Dean and carried his litttle boy and his stuffed kitten up the front path and into the house. 

 

"This is your new house Baby," Cas glanced down nervously at the little boy in his arms, "Would you like to see your room first or do you want to watch some T.V. while Daddy gets you a bottle of milk,"

 

Dean stared and held Cas a little tighter and let out a small whine. Cas laughed softly, "All right Baby, how about we change you into some pyjamas and then you can help Daddy get your bottle, and we'll sit on the lounge together."

 

Missouri had explained to Castiel in the hospital, before he went shopping, just what she meant when she had told Castiel that "Dean needs a lot of love and care, he will need around the clock attention. In short, he is a baby, even though he is full grown. He needs a parent. A Daddy."

 

She told him that Dean would need to wear nappies, being unable to move meant his muscles had wasted and he couldn't walk or stand, which meant Cas would have to bathe him and dress him, he would have trouble eating solid food for a while so he was on liquids for a while which meant bottles and soft bland food, his stomach unable to handle anything else.

 

She also told Cas that Dean would also have trouble with his words, having been beaten for being too outspoken. Missouri suggested that Castiel buy Dean a stuffed toy as he would have nightmares and having something to cuddle would give him a sense of security. She also suggested a pacifier for him, the rhythmic sucking action may be soothing to Dean. Soft clothing that could be undone for ease of nappy changing was a must and Castiel had to be sure to change Dean often to avoid nappy rash and a change table.  
A crib with rails so Dean wouldn't fall out and soft fluffy blankets that were warm but not heavy. And big fluffy towels so Dean could be wrapped up and not get to cold after his bath.

 

Castiel carried his little boy upstairs and laid him on the new change table that had been delivered and set up that morning before Cas had gone to the hospital, along with a crib and a chest of drawers that was still mostly empty.

 

"Can Daddy trust you to lie still Baby?" Cas spoke softly to Dean as the little boy squirmed on the cold surface, "Daddy needs to get a change of clothes and you need to stay still or you will fall off and hurt yourself."

 

Shamrock eyes widened and the squirming quickly stopped, causing Cas to chuckle, "That's Daddy's good boy," as he swiftly grabbed a onsie and a nappy. With a minimum of fuss, Cas stripped Dean of the scrubs and nappy he had worn in the hospital and with a sprinkle of powder had Dean dressed in clean nappy and a soft fleece onsie with feet.

 

Dean looked down at himself and smiled as Cas picked him up, "Pala Daddy," he bounced a little in Cas's arms as he saw that his pj's had little black cars printed on them.

 

Cas smiled back at his little boy, "Yes Baby, that's why Daddy bought these ones for you. I know you loved your Impala."

 

Dean's bouncing stopped and his lower lip quivered, "Pala gone Daddy," and a tear slipped down his cheek.

 

Cas hugged Dean, "I know Baby, I know," he reached the bottom of the stairs, "How about a nice bottle of milk and a cuddle on the couch Baby Boy?"

 

He carried Dean into the kitchen, placing the little boy into the highchair he had bought, knowing that Dean would be unable to be left alone for quite a while and wanting his little boy to be safe, especially in the kitchen. He poured some milk into a little jug and microwaved it for a couple of seconds until it was warm. Pouring it into a bottle, Castiel added a spoonful of chocolate powder and shook it up to mix it.  
He turned back to Dean and hiding the bottle behind him, removed the little boy from his chair and headed back into the living room, ignoring with a smile the little whines coming from his impatient baby. He sat down, making sure that the bottle went on the table beside the couch and Dean didn't see it and settled the little boy on his lap comfortably.

 

He laughed at the pout as he grabbed the bottle and showed the contents to Dean, the laugh getting louder as eyes sparkled as bright as emeralds at the sight of chocolate milk. 

"Pease Daddy? Not bad. Good boy pease?" Dean begged and Cas felt a pang of sadness that his little boy thought he wasn't going to get his treat and quickly put the bottle to his baby's lips.

 

"You are such a good boy for Daddy, sweetheart. So good that I thought you should have a little treat," Cas smiled as he watched Dean's eyelids droop with pleasure at the taste of chocolate, "Daddy's little boy has a bit of a sweet tooth."

 

Dean finished the bottle and smiled, his eyes still half shut, tongue flicking out to make sure all the goodness wasn't wasted.

 

"Good Daddy," Dean managed to open his eyes a little wider, "More pease Daddy?"

 

Castiel chuckled at the puppy dog eyes Dean managed to make, "Maybe later sweetheart," he dropped a light kiss on the pout that his little boy gave him, even as the eyelids fluttered down again.

 

"Close your eyes Baby and have a little nap and Daddy will give you some chocolate milk with dinner," Cas chuckled again as he felt a nose nuzzle into his neck.

 

With a little snuffle and a mumble Dean was out like a light, feeling the safest he had ever felt in his life, wrapped in his Daddy's arms.  
Cas carried his little boy up the stairs and laid him in his crib, tucking the little stuffed cat into his arms when the baby whimpered, smiling when arms tightened around the toy and a thumb found it's way into a mouth. Cas gently removed the thumb and replaced it with a paci, noticing that Dean accepted it with no problem.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
A month later Sam and Jess were standing outside of Castiel's house, Sam nervously shuffling from foot to foot. He had been told as soon as Dean was found but Cas had asked him to wait before he came to visit, to allow Dean to settle in to his new home.   
Sam had just lifted a hand to knock when they heard the sound of a crash and someone yelling. 

 

"Dean Robert Winchester, I told you to wait. Now sit down right here while I clean it up. And by all that's holy if you move I will put you over my knee." 

 

There was silence for a minute while Sam and Jess exchanged glances, then Sam knocked on the door. 

 

"I mean it Dean, sit," the door opened to reveal a rumpled Castiel, who smiled and waved them in with an apology, "I'm so sorry Sam, Jess," he shut the door behind them and led them into the lounge room. 

 

"Someone," he turned a glare on the body that was currently curled into a ball on the lounge, "Decided he didn't want to wait until Daddy got his juice and broke the bottle." 

 

The ball whimpered and Sam realized with a shock that it was his brother, love and disbelief warring inside him.   
Cas looked at him with a questioning tilt to his head, silently telling the taller man that if Sam couldn't handle his big brother being a baby, then Cas had no problem throwing him out.   
Sam thought for a moment then decided that he loved his brother no matter what and knowing what his brother had dealt with all his life, couldn't help but be happy for him. 

 

Sam smiled at Cas and nodded to the little boy, "Deal with my baby brother first Cas," Sam softly whispered, "Then let him know we're here." 

 

Cas smiled in relief and sat down beside his baby boy, patting his back gently, only to get a lap full of very tearful Dean. 

 

"SorryDaddysorrysorrysorrysorry," Dean snuffled tearfully, "BadsorryDaddy." 

 

Cas continued rubbing his little boy's back as the sobs eased off into hiccups,

 

"Not bad Baby," Cas sighed, "Just a little bit naughty, and if Daddy knows his little boy," he eased back and looked into tear filled jade eyes, "A little bit excited to see who's here?" 

 

Dean sniffed again and Cas could see the wheels turning before Dean squealed, "Sammy Daddy? SammyJess?" 

 

The other pair winced at the high pitched squeal, even as Cas laughed, seemingly not bothered by the dog's hearing only levels that Dean seemed to be hitting regularly.

 

"Yes sweetheart Sam and Jess have come to visit you," Cas gently turned his baby around to see them, "In fact they've just got here." 

 

Dean squealed again and launched himself at Sam, who barely managed to hold on to the squirming armful that was chanting, "Sammysammysammy," in his ear.

 

"I thought I was visiting my brother Cas," Sam wrapped his arms around his brother who was currently wrapping his own arms and his legs around the taller man, "But I seem to have picked up an octopus instead."   
Sam laughed as Dean giggled at the term, "Have you seen Dean anywhere Jess?" he laughed louder as Dean reached out with one arm and made grabby hands at her. 

 

She laughed in return and she stepped closer to allow Dean to hug her as well, "I think it's more of a Deanopus actually Sam."

 

Dean giggled again and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek, before blushing and twisting around in a mute plea. Cas stood up, knowing that his little boy was getting overwhelmed by emotions and took his baby back into his arms, the little boy immediately burying his face in his Daddy's neck. 

 

"Sam, Jess, please sit and make yourself comfortable," he gestured to the couch with one hand the other curled around Dean's shoulders, "I'll be back in a moment, Dean needs a little nap."   
He looked at the other pair, "If you don't mind that is, he got a bit overexcited this morning and needs to rest." 

 

Sam smiled and sat, pulling Jess down with him, "Of course it's fine with us Cas, we can talk for a bit until he wakes up." 

 

Cas nodded, understanding that it would be easier to explain how Dean was when he wasn't listening.

\--------

Ten minutes later Castiel was sitting in the lounge room with Sam and Jess, drinking coffee "I know it's hard to see your brother like that Sam'"   
Cas looked down at the cup in his hands, "How much were you told about what Dean went through in those four years, Sam?" he asked softly, "I know Jess was there and she saw some of it but I don't think either of you know the full story." 

 

Jess grimaced even as Sam frowned, "Jess told me what you found and that he called you Daddy when you found him, but yeah you're right Cas, we don't know everything." 

 

He tried to smile but couldn't quite get there, "And it is hard to see the big brother that raised me and always seemed so strong be so vulnerable. It's going to be a little weird treating him like a baby, but Missouri spoke to me and made sure I knew that Dean needed this to heal. And I'm afraid to admit it but it's taken me this long to make sure I could handle it." 

 

Cas nodded, and started explaining, "Alastair held 'parties' once a week to reward people who had done something that 'helped' him in some way, but some how he managed to keep his hands clean," Castiel used air quotes and Sam nodded, knowing that Cas meant that the help involved less savory means.   
"The reward involved what he called 'fucktoys' to be used anyway that the guests wanted. These 'toys' were his victims and Dean was the most popular one, it was common for no less than three men to use him at once, and not to give him pleasure," Cas stopped as Sam retched. 

 

"You mean he had three um," Sam blushed and motioned to his crotch. 

 

Cas nodded sadly, "Yes Sam, he was gagged with a ring gag and one would use his mouth and the other two would, I believe the crude term is double stuff. And he was beaten if any of the guests said they weren't pleased with him. He had to please Alastair before he got food, and if by the time night came and Dean hadn't done it right he was beaten again and denied food. Alastair's other victims were used but they only had two men at a time, one at both ends and never Alastair. They were fed once a day and if they angered Alastair they were beaten and then Dean was beaten and that was another excuse to deny his food. He was chained to a wall and only moved when it was time to be used or beaten. You know how we found them?"   
Castiel waited for Sam's nod, "But you're wondering why Dean called me Daddy and why I am the one looking after him."

 

Sam nodded again, "I must admit, I am curious Cas. I didn't think you knew Dean even though Gabe and I have been friends since I started Stanford." 

 

Castiel blushed, "I didn't know him, Sam. I had never seen him until I was handed a file of a missing person and I looked into a photo of big green eyes filled with hurt and pain. I am an Angel Sam, and I never wanted a mate or a child, but when I saw Dean's photo and read his file I wished for nothing more than to go back in time and be his Daddy and raise him with the love he deserved. You know he used to sell himself for money to raise you Sam." 

 

The taller man sighed, "I know Castiel, and I know that Dean would be devastated if he knew that I know. I have never judged him for what he had to do. If anything I blame John for placing that burden on his son's shoulder when Dean was to young for such responsibility." 

 

Cas gave an answering sigh, "That's the exact thing I wanted to save Dean from. I retired from the Angels when I lost all trace of Dean but when Victor told me they had a lead I wanted, no needed to be there to get closure. When I discovered Dean he was so traumatised that I accidentally called him Baby to try and soothe him. He could barely talk, Bad Boy, No Hurt, Good Boy, all he would or could say. When I called him Baby he was already in a childlike state and he responded by calling me Daddy. At the hospital Adler wanted to put him in a mental hospital and I lost my temper, I yelled and called Dean 'mine' and Missouri heard us and told me that Dean would need around the clock care. His muscles are almost useless from not being able to be used, his stomach is unable to handle most food, his jaw and mouth are so tender that he can barely chew. Since he was unable to move he lost all control over his bodily functions so he needs to wear nappies, he can't eat solid food so he has a bottle. Not many people could handle a 26 year old baby but it is something that I wanted. I hate that my little boy had to go through hell on earth before I found him but I can promise you Sam, I will give him the best life and all the love he deserves." 

 

Cas finished up and noticed that Sam had buried his head in Jess's neck at some point, the blonde woman crying silent tears as she held her boyfriend. 

 

Sam lifted his head, showing that he too was crying, "Oh my God Cas, I never knew how bad it was for him." 

 

The taller man slid to his knees and grabbed Cas in a huge hug, "And I couldn't want a better Daddy for my brother than you."

\------------

 

Two hours and half a box of tissues later, the three adults had gotten on to lighter topics when they heard a voice call, "Daddy, DADDY!" 

Cas got up with a laugh, "Sounds like someone is awake," another, "DADDY" floated down the stairs and Castiel hurried out of the room, throwing a, "Be right back," over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs. 

 

Entering Dean's room he smiled when he noticed bright green eyes sparkle with mischief, "Hello sweetheart, did you have a good nap?" 

 

Cas quickly lifted his little boy out of the crib and with a few motions had Dean into a dry nappy and downstairs in a few minutes. Dean ducked his head shyly when he noticed Sam and Jess sitting there waiting for him, a blush making his freckles stand out. 

 

Cas walked over to the couch, "Can you sit with Sam and Jess for a minute Baby while Daddy gets you some juice?" he glanced at the two adults, "If you don't mind watching him?" 

 

Sam smiled and held his arms out, chuckling when Dean thought for a minute before reaching out and happily curling up on his brothers lap and babbling a mix of "Sammy good Jess." 

 

Cas laughed and headed to the kitchen to get Dean's juice and a fresh coffee for Sam, hearing a giggles and a feminine laugh. 

 

He re-entered the lounge room to see Dean had migrated from Sam's lap to Jess's side, his little boy giggling as Jess tickled his tummy. 

 

"Jess, Daddy, Jess," Dean caught sight of his Daddy and turned shining eyes to him.

 

Jess stopped tickling him and Dean's giggles slowly turned into hiccups which made the adults laugh and Dean pout and caused even more laughter.

 

Cas picked him up and nuzzled his cheek, "How about some juice to get rid of those nasty hiccups Baby Boy?" he sat down and cuddled Dean on his lap, slipping a bottle between still pouting lips, laughing as his baby quickly started drinking. 

 

Cas glanced over at Sam and Jess, the pair still laughing softly, Dean's giggles being infectious, "I see that you found out Dean is extremely ticklish, Jess," he glanced down at his little boy and laughed at the indignant sound Dean made, even as he continued to drink his juice. 

 

"It's true Baby, and you know it so don't growl at Daddy," he smiled even as his gaze returned to the pair on the couch, "I first found out the first night I gave Dean a bath," he smirked as Dean growled again, "I don't know who got wetter, me or the floor." 

 

The little boy on his lap squirmed and whined, "Daddy, good boy. Sammy." 

 

The taller man smiled at his older brother, "It's OK Dean, it's hard to be still when someone is tickling you. When I was little I remember getting the bathroom wet all the time too," Sam glanced at Cas to make sure he wasn't overstepping, continuing when Cas nodded, "And you always had to get into dry clothes after you bathed me." 

 

Dean let the bottle drop from his mouth as he turned and stared at his brother, a little frown on his face as he thought. 

 

His face brightened, "Sammy good," he smiled and patted Cas on the face, "Good Boy, Bad Daddy," he returned his attention back to his bottle and quickly finished it. 

 

Cas sat him up and turned him so Dean's back was against his chest as he explained what Dean meant to the two puzzled adults, "Dean was telling you that he didn't mind when you wet him at bathtime Sam and he was scolding me, telling me that it wasn't his fault when he wet me and I shouldn't have laughed." 

 

Dean frowned, "Bad Daddy," he repeated and Cas dropped a light kiss on the top of the browny/blond head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I shouldn't have laughed at you. Forgive me?"

 

Dean turned his head slightly and nuzzled into Cas's neck with a soft murmur, ignoring Sam and Jess who were laughing so hard they could barely sit still.

 

Several hours later Jess walked into the lounge room with Cas after helping him wash up after dinner, smiling when she noticed Sam sitting on the couch, reading the Hobbit to Dean, who was curled up next to him, head in Sam's lap. Cas and Jess chuckled softly as they heard the little boy make a soft rumbling mmrr as his eyes drooped while the taller man absently ran his free hand through the spiky hair.

 

"Is Dean purring, Cas?" Jess asked softly, so as not to disturb the pair, only to hear a quiet chuckle come from the couch. 

 

"He still does it when you stroke his hair I see Cas." Sam stopped reading to smile down at his brother, "He always did, the first time I heard it was when I was about six and Dean got thrown into a wall by an angry spirit. He complained about a headache and I made him lay down on the bed and I stroked his hair. I thought I was imagining the sound so I tried it again the next day and he does it everytime. It also tends to put him to sleep so he only let me do it at night time for him," he laughed.   
"He pretended he didn't like it but he would sulk if I forgot." 

 

His fingers had stopped moving and Dean grumbled, "Bad Sammy," and he turned his head and glared sleepily at his brother. 

 

Sam laughed again, "Sorry Baby Boy," and he resumed his stroking, glancing at the other pair with a blush at them hearing the endearment.   
"I'm sorry Cas, it's just that Dean used to call me that when I was little and I remember how special and loved it made me feel when he did. I hated it when John told him that I was to big to be called a Baby but Dean continued to use it at night when John couldn't hear him. So I kinda thought that if I called him Baby Boy he would know just how much I love him and how special I think he is." 

 

Cas smiled gently at him as he walked over and lifted his sleepy little boy into his arms, "I think that is a wonderful thought Sam, but right now I have a very tired little boy who needs a bath and his bed." 

 

Sam stood up and stretched, "No problem Cas, it's time Jess and I headed home ourselves," he reached out at ran a hand over Dean's hair and back, "Night night Baby Boy." Dean murmured intelligibly, his face smooshed against his Daddy's neck. 

 

Cas chuckled as Jess repeated "Night Night Dean," and got the same response, "Bath in the morning sweetheart?" Cas chuckled again as he felt a small head movement on his neck, "All right, but you will have to get into your PJ's first." 

 

They walked Sam and Jess to the door, Cas wishing them good night and telling them they could come over anytime, especially since Dean enjoyed their company. Sam hugged Cas and Dean together, whispering a soft "I love you Baby Boy," in Dean's ear before letting go. 

 

Jess gave them a hug too, giving Cas a soft "Congratulations Daddy, you have a beautiful little boy." 

 

The Angel waved goodbye, his heart lifting at Jess's words, knowing she had been having problems with the idea of Dean being a baby and Cas his Daddy. He shut the door and carried his sleepy baby upstairs, happy that everything had worked out perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
A few months later Cas had his hands full with a very over excited Dean.   
Cas had just explained to his little boy about Christmas and Santa and Dean couldn't wait. Sam and Jess had promised to come over to help decorate the tree, Sam remembering their previous Christmas's, Dad not home and Dean stealing presents that turned out to be for a girl. That was the last time the brothers celebrated Christmas and Sam wanted to make this one special for his brother, to try and make up for all the ones Dean had missed out on. 

 

Sam and Jess knocked on the door and were stunned when it opened and they saw Castiel who was covered in flour.   
They tried and failed not to laugh, Cas answering their unspoken question, "Someone thought it would be funny to grab the bag of flour and fling it all over the place." 

 

A movement behind Cas caught their eye as the Angel continued, "That's the little heathen that's to blame, right there."   
He pointed behind him as Sam and Jess laughed harder as they noticed that it was an equally flour covered Dean who was giggling and crawling towards them. 

 

"Daddy, Dee not heevan," Dean reached Cas and sat down while holding his arms up in mute plea to be picked up. 

 

"Dee Good boy Daddy, not heevan," he repeated between giggles as his Daddy mock glared for a moment before Cas bent down to pick him up. 

 

Cas nuzzled Dean's neck as his little boy giggled again, "You are a little heathen Baby. Sam and Jess agree with me, don't you?" 

 

Two pairs of bright eyes glanced at the parent and child in the door, sapphire and emerald staring back, but both pairs of eyes shining with mischief. 

 

Jess smiled at Dean and leaned forward to kiss a flour covered cheek, "I don't Dean, you are a good boy," she whispered in his ear, loud enough for the other two men to hear as well, "Maybe Daddy is the heathen." 

 

She straightened up as Dean's giggles turned into a full on belly laugh at that new thought. 

 

"Daddy heevan," he shrieked with glee, looking at Sam with puppy eyes begging without words for his brother to agree with him and Jess.

 

Sam stared at Dean thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, "Yes Baby Boy, your Daddy is the heathen," and he barely had time to get his arms up as Dean launched himself from Cas's arms to Sam's, excitement making him lose all noise as he bounced excitedly in his brothers arms, smiling as Cas mock pouted at him.

 

"I see how it is," Cas huffed as he turned away from the trio in the door, "If Daddy is the heathen, then that means some little boy doesn't get any of the cookies we were baking before someone threw flour." 

 

Dean's laughter stopped and he reached out to Cas with a quivering lip, needing reassurance, "Daddy? Dee not bad? Dee Good boy Daddy?" 

 

Cas quickly turned back and grabbed Dean in a huge hug, "Never bad Baby. Always my good boy," 

 

Cas could feel the tension drain from Dean and knew his little boy was alright. 

 

He stepped back, "How about we let Sam and Jess in Baby and they can watch so our cookies don't burn while Daddy cleans us up. Then after you get into your pj's and have some dinner, we can decorate the tree. And if you eat your dinner you can have a cookie before bed." 

 

Dean's face lit up and he reached out and grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled him, trying to drag him inside, "SammyJess cookie?" and peridot puppy eyes made Sam groan under his breath as Jess laughed at him. 

 

"Of course we'll watch your cookies Dean," she said as she entered the house, "And Sam and I will clean the kitchen while you and your Daddy get cleaned up,"

 

Jess ignored the pained glance her boyfriend gave her, kissing Dean on the cheek again as he beamed at her. 

 

Cas smiled gratefully at them as he turned away, Sam's frown turning to a smirk as Dean started babbling happily, "Daddy bath.   
Not heevan. Good boy. Cookies Daddy. Sammy cookie. Jess cookie. Dee cookie Daddy?" 

 

Cas laughed at the last question, Sam's heart lifting when he heard the angel's reply, "Yes Baby, you can have a cookie after we have a bath and dinner. And Sam and Jess and Daddy will have a cookie too. You aren't a heathen, you are my little boy. My grubby little boy who needs a bath." 

 

Sam didn't hear anything else as the pair had moved out of hearing range but Jess noticed his smile, "Dean is a really lucky little boy isn't he?" 

 

She slid an arm around his waist and hugged him gently, "Cas really does love him and is a good Daddy," she hugged him again before dropping her arm and smirking at him, "Now let's clean this mess up so that little heathen that is your brother can have his cookie."

 

Half an hour later Cas walked down the stairs carrying a freshly bathed little boy, both of them cleaner than when they first answered the door. Dean bounced excitedly in Cas's arms as he saw that Sam was sitting on the couch holding his arms out for his brother in invitation.

 

"You want to sit here with me Baby Boy? You can tell me what you want Santa to bring you while your Daddy gets dinner." 

 

Cas smiled gratefully at Sam as Dean curled up in his brothers   
lap and started babbling. 

 

"Thank you Sam, it is a lot easier if I don't have to worry about him," he inclined his head in Dean's direction, "Especially now that his muscle tone has improved and he can move around by himself." 

 

Sam chuckled and waved Cas away, "Go get dinner Cas, it's no problem," he looked down at his brother who was still babbling away, ignoring the adults talking above him, "I'm glad to help, and really pleased it's because he's improving." 

 

Cas nodded and headed to the kitchen, heart breaking as he saw Dean was wearing his favorite pj's and Sam was asking about them.   
"Pala's Sammy. Pala gone," the little boy's eyes filled with tears as Sam asked about the cars on his pajamas and Sam felt his heart break. 

 

He picked Dean up and carried him to the kitchen, surprising Cas with a question, "Hey Cas, can I take Dean outside to show him something for a minute? We won't be long and I know he'll like it." 

 

Cas looked at his sad little boy and nodded, "Just for a moment Sam, he's just had a bath and it's getting dark."

 

Sam smiled, "You should come too Cas, I think it will be a nice surprise for you both," he turned and walked out to the front door, which Jess was waiting to open until they were all there. 

 

Cas shrugged and wiping his hands followed them outside to the driveway where something was waiting. Dean took one look and his shriek of excitement was so loud that Sam was glad that Cas and Dean had no neighbors.

 

"PALA! DADDY PALA! SAMMY PALA! PALAPALAPALAPALA!" Dean squirmed in Sam's arms until the taller man carried him over to the Impala and opened the door for him. 

 

Dean sat in the seat and promptly burst into tears, thumb automatically making it's way to his mouth, his words getting lost in the sobs. Sam looked stricken with shock as his baby brother cried, he had thought that Dean would be happy not heartbroken and he hovered about, unsure what he should do.   
Cas, seeing the Impala and knowing how it would affect his little boy was already bundling Dean in his arms as he climbed into the car, humming 'Hey Jude' softly as his baby boy's sobs slowly turned into sniffles as Dean calmed down, his face buried in his Daddy's neck. 

 

Sam was apologizing, "Sorry Cas, I didn't think it would upset him. I wouldn't have shown him if I thought this would happen."   
Cas shook his head, his hand still rubbing Dean's back gently as his little boy snuffled and sniffed and gradually calmed down. 

 

"It's alright Sam, Dean is just overwhelmed. He thought the Impala was gone. In fact," he smiled at the memory, "The first night he came home I put these pajamas on him, he was very excited, telling me they were Pala's. Then he realised that 'Pala gone' as he said and he thought he would never see her again." 

 

Dean sniffed once more before turning his head and giving his brother a watery smile, "Sammy's Pala?" he asked a little sadly. 

 

Sam knelt down in the open door after exchanging glances with Jess, "No Baby Boy, shes's yours," he grinned at Dean's puzzled look, "The Impala has always been yours Baby Boy. Merry Christmas." 

 

Dean looked at Sam then at Cas, "Daddy, Sammy's Pala? Not Sammy's? Dee's Pala Sammy?" he reached out a hand to Sam, his face hopeful. 

 

Sam placed his hand on Dean's back, "Not Sammy's Impala. Dean's Impala. Jess and I are giving her back to you Baby Boy." 

 

Dean's eyes filled with tears again as he came to terms that it was really his Impala and he buried his face in his Daddy's neck again as he was carried back inside, Sam asking about 'Dee' and   
Cas replying that Dean had just started referring to himself as Dee. The three adults talked softly about Dee's new achievements above his head as he lay curled up in Cas's lap until he was calm again.

 

An hour or so later, Castiel and Jess were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner, exchanging smiles as they heard the giggles and curses coming from the other room as Dean watched Sam try and set up the tree that he and Jess had brought with them. Cas and Jess finished the dishes just in time to hear Dean's giggles turn to shrieks and they entered the room in time to see Sam tickle his brother, laughing even as he asked, 

 

"Did you think it was funny when I couldn't get the tree up Baby Boy? How about if I tickle you?" 

 

Dean shrieked louder as Sam stalked toward him, "No Sammy, Dee good boy," even as Sam's fingers found his ribs and found every sensitive spot. 

 

Dean noticed Cas and Jess and begged for help through his helpless laugh, "Daddy, Jess no Sammy!" he wriggled trying to escape Sam. 

 

"Sammy heevan," he gasped out, making Cas and Jess laugh.   
Sam stopped for a second before tickling again, "I'm the heathen now, huh Baby Boy. I thought we agreed your Daddy was the heathen." 

 

Dean snorted before hiccuping and Sam stopped tickling him to pull him into his arms to cuddle him and calm him down, "And I thought we were going to stick together Baby Boy." 

 

Dean hiccuped again and nuzzled into Sam's neck with a murmured, "Daddy Sammy heevan. Not Jess, not Dee." 

 

Jess laughed as she walked over to the pair and rubbed Dean's back, "Yes Baby, Sam and Cas are the heathens. And Sam should know better than to excite you this close to bed." She glared at Sam and pushed him gently to the lounge, "Come on Baby Boy, come and cuddle with me while your Daddy and brother decorate the tree while we supervise."

 

Sam and Cas exchanged looks as Jess used pet names for the first time and she glared at the pair while Dean cuddled up and tried to stop the hiccups. 

 

"And I seem to recall some heathen," she smiled at Dean who grinned back, "Promised his good little boy a cookie after he was bathed and had dinner." 

 

Dean turned shining eyes to Cas and begged silently, even as Cas huffed at being called a heathen yet again. 

 

"I did, didn't I Baby," he smiled gently at his little boy as Dean nodded, a little frown appearing as he worried that his Daddy was angry, "And Daddy always keeps his promises." Cas pulled his hand out from behind his back, handing Dean the cookie he had hidden as a surprise, laughing as his little boy's face lit up. 

 

"Not heevan, good Daddy," Dean grinned as he happily settled back against Jess, cookie safely in his hands as Cas and Sam headed to the tree. 

 

Jess clapped her hands making Dean giggle as she ordered, "Come along minions, that tree is not going to trim it self."  
Dean snuggled into Jess side as she wrapped her arm around him, "And make sure you do a good job because our Baby Boy is a hard one to please." 

 

Dean giggled and nodded as he ate his cookie and watched with slowly drooping eyes as Sam and Cas decorated the tree, his eyes finally closing just after Sam turned on the lights for the first time, his half eaten cookie falling unnoticed from his fingers as his Daddy carried him to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Several days later Cas answered the door with a smile for the pair standing outside, arms full of wrapped gifts. 

 

"Hey Cas, we talked it over and if the offer still stands, we would like to stay here until Christmas," Sam grinned at the angel as he stepped inside the house, "Jess got her holidays approved and I took some time off as well."   
He glanced at his girlfriend and smiled at her, "We both agreed that we would like to spend some more time with Dean." 

 

Cas hugged Sam and then turned to Jess and hugged her too, "Of course the offer still stands. You and Jess are both welcome to stay for as long as you like Sam. In fact," Cas glanced up the stairs and listened for a minute before continuing, "I know Dean would like it if you two would move in with us. I was going to wait until later to ask you but Dean will be awake from his nap soon and he will be very excited to see you. Please don't feel obligated to answer straight away, take your time and talk about it. And I will not be mad or upset no matter what you decide. I just ask that you don't mention anything to Dean. I don't want him getting upset." 

 

Cas stops at a noise from upstairs, "Speaking of, sounds like he's awake," he motioned into the lounge room, "Go put those gifts under the tree and sit down and I'll get him." 

 

He quickly started up the stairs and the other pair headed to the other room to place their gifts down and wait for Cas and his little boy. 

 

Sam turned to Jess as soon as they were both sitting, "Well that offer came from out of the blue." 

 

Jess nodded, "But you must admit you have been wanting to be closer to your brother Babe. Ever since you knew he was found and all right you wanted to have him with you." 

 

She smoothed her hand over his hair when Sam turned a shocked look towards her, "It's all right Sam, I know you and I know you're happy that Dean lives here with his new Daddy," she smiled gently at him, "I also know that a small part of you wishes you could be the one to look after him." 

 

She heard a noise on the step and kissed Sam's cheek, "We'll talk later, now it's time to say hello to our Baby Boy." 

 

Her voice raised a little as Cas carried Dean into the room. Sam turned to say hello and he let out a shocked gasp at the sight of his brother.

\-----

 

Cas hurried up the stairs knowing that he had dropped a bombshell on the visiting pair and he heard their murmuring as they spoke softly. He smiled as he reached Dean's room, the smile turning to a worried frown as he heard a whimper and not a happy cry of "Daddy" as was the usual sound from his little boy after he awoke. Bright emerald eyes stared out from underneath heavy eyelids, the colour made brighter by the flushed cheeks.   
Sweat darkened the short blond strands and a hoarse voice whimpered again, "Hurts Daddy," the words being interrupted by a harsh cough. 

 

Cas rushed to the cot and lifted his Baby out, wincing at the heat pouring off the body in his arms, whimpers falling from dry lips as the little boy was moved. 

 

"Hush Baby, Daddy's here. Sam and Jess are here for a visit too."   
Cas smiled a little as a hoarse voice muttered, "S'mmyj'ss," and he nodded as he carried Dean down stairs, "Yes Baby, they'll help Daddy take care of you." 

 

Cas reached the bottom of the stairs and heard Jess say it was time to say 'Hello to our Baby Boy' and he stepped inside the room. He heard Sam gasp at the sight of Dean and handed the little boy over when Sam held out his arms.

 

"Oh Baby Boy, I'll bet your head hurts and your skin prickles huh?" Sam spoke to his brother as he gently held the sick little boy, nuzzling gently at his face as Dean nodded with a whimper.   
"Ok, how about we give you a nice warm bath and get you into something comfy," Sam turned his attention to Castiel, "Can you run him a warm bath please Cas, and if you could find a T-shirt that is soft? He gets very sensitive when he gets sick and clothes irritate his skin. His eyes will be sensitive to bright light and his head will be hurting him." 

 

Sam was interrupted by harsh coughing, "And his throat will be sore from the sounds of that cough." 

 

Cas nodded and hurried back upstairs to run a bath and look for an old soft shirt, while Sam spoke to Jess, "Can you run to the store and get some children's paracetamol and some apple juice please Jess? Make sure it's apple, orange juice irritates his throat too much when he's like this and he can't swallow pills." 

 

Sam started walking out to take Dean to the bath when Jess stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Would you like me to get him some soup as well Sam?" 

 

She smiled and ran a gentle hand down Dean's face and hurried out the door after Sam nodded and he continued up the stairs with his sick baby brother in his arms.

 

Cas met him at the bathroom door, a question on his lips as Sam entered the room and placed Dean down on the change table, "Would you like me to bath him, Sam? It is a lot to take in if you are not used to it." 

 

Sam stared blankly at him for a minute before he realized that Cas meant seeing Dean in a nappy. 

 

"Yes please Cas, but I would like to stay with him if that is Ok,"

 

Sam had noticed Dean's frown and saw the hand reach out, and he quickly reassured Dean, "It's all right Baby Boy, I'll stay with you. Your Daddy will just get you undressed and in the bath and I'll be right here." 

 

Sam took a couple of steps away from the table and turned away until he heard a soft splash and knew Dean was in the water before turning back. 

 

"Would you like me or Daddy to wash your hair Baby Boy?" Sam spoke softly to the little boy and taking the cup Cas handed him, gently started to wash the sweaty hair. 

 

Sam continued to massage Dean's scalp, smiling at Cas when the little boy started to purr at the motion.

 

"Even when his throat hurts he still purrs," Sam still spoke softly and Cas raised an eyebrow in silent question. 

 

"His head hurts and any sound above a whisper aggravates it," Cas nodded as Sam explained, the angel continuing to wash his Baby Boy as Sam continued.   
"He didn't get sick often but when he did it was always with a fever. His skin gets sensitive and he gets a migraine type headache. He can't have orange juice because it hurts his throat and he can't keep it down, apple is the only thing that doesn't upset his stomach." 

 

Sam looked at Cas sheepishly, "I asked Jess to get some apple juice and soup and some children's paracetamol, I remembered how hard it used to be to get him to swallow pills before, I hope I didn't overstep Cas." 

 

The angel shook his head, "I am glad you were here Sam, this is first time my little boy has been sick and I haven't any idea how to make him better. My grace can't heal illness." Cas noticed Dean's eyes were slowly shutting and he returned his attention to the little boy, "Ready to get out now Baby?" he laughed softly as Dean whined when Cas lifted him out of the bath and wrapped him in a soft towel. 

 

"Let's get you dressed Sweetheart and you can curl up on the couch." 

 

Sam had stood up and started cleaning up the bathroom while Cas was dressing Dean and he turned at a soft tap on his shoulder to find a sleepy eyed Dean, wearing a well worn Led Zepplin shirt and a nappy, holding out his arms to his brother. Sam gathered Dean into his arms and smiled as Dean nuzzled into his chest with a little whimper. 

 

"C'mon Baby Boy," Sam whispered softly as Cas smiled at the brothers as they walked out the room, "Let's go see if Jess is back with your juice." 

 

Dean held out a hand and waved it feebly trying to get Cas's attention, "D'ddy, k'tty," he whined and then coughed as the words hurt his throat. 

 

Cas smiled, "Daddy will get your kitty Baby, you go snuggle on the couch with Sam while I get him." 

 

Almost an hour later Jess walked in with her hands full of grocery bags to see Dean happily curled up on the lounge between Cas and Sam, head in Sam's lap, thumb in his mouth and his stuffed kitty that Cas had bought him the first day firmly in his arms with his eyes closed. She smiled when she noticed that Sam was running his hand through Dean's hair and she laughed softly when she heard Dean purring even as he coughed. The two men looked up at the sound, Dean keeping his eyes shut, whining a little when Sam's ministrations stopped. 

 

Cas stood up and ran a gentle hand down his little boy's spine when he whimpered at the loss of body heat, "Jess is back Baby. Daddy's just going to get some juice for you." 

 

Dean resumed purring and Cas and Jess went into the kitchen to put the groceries away, Cas filling a bottle with apple juice and conferring with Jess about the correct dosage of paracetamol to give Dean. The pair returned to lounge room and Sam manhandled a grumpy Dean into sitting up long enough to swallow the medicine, laughing as his brother gave them all a disgusted look. 

 

"Aw Baby Boy, don't be angry at us, you know that the medicine will make you feel better," he took the offered bottle of juice and waved it temptingly in front of the frowny Dean's face, "And Jess bought you apple juice." 

 

The three adults laughed as they watched the conflicting emotions of still wanting to be cranky warred with the wanting of juice crossed the little boy's face, want winning out as Dean begged with wide eyes. Sam pulled his brother onto his lap before giving him the bottle and Dean drank the juice with a a happy sigh as the cool liquid soothed the burning in his throat. The bottle was almost empty before it fell from slack lips and Dean's head lolled backward, the drugs and relaxing bath combined with a familiar heart beat lulled Dean to sleep. 

 

Sam shook his head when Cas offered to take the little boy and put him to bed, "It's fine Cas," Sam hummed 'Hey Jude' softly when Dean whimpered and stirred a little, before continuing when the song settled his brother, "I don't mind holding him. He stopped letting me hug him after Dad told him to stop babying me when I was about 8. He would hug me if I got scared or I was upset but not as much as I wanted him too. And I've missed it, he always did give the best hugs in the world. And being little hasn't changed that." 

 

Sam blushed as he noticed the fond looks that the other pair were giving him, "C'mon Cas, you must admit that Dean is a champion cuddler."

 

Cas laughed and nodded, "Yes Sam, I have been around for a long   
time, and have hugged and been hugged by many and I must admit none have them have been as good as my little boy's cuddles."   
He stopped and peered at the little boy in question and frowned, "He's shivering Sam, should I get some more clothes on him?" 

 

Sam shook his head, "No, he'll only get uncomfortable with clothes on," he glanced around the room, "If you have a soft fluffy blanket that is big enough to wrap around him, that will be perfect. The fluffier the better." 

 

Cas smirked, "I have the perfect thing," and he hurried out of the room leaving Jess and Sam only enough time to exchanged puzzled looks before returning, a bundle of bright purple fuzz in his arms. He smirked at the quizzical faces but didn't say anything, just shook out the purple monstrosity to reveal a soft looking fuzzy blanket. Cas placed it around his little boy, smiling when Dean nuzzled into it's warmth with a happy hum. 

 

"This is his favourite blankie to snuggle with," Cas laughed at Sam's incredulous face, "Really Sam, he picked it out himself. We were shopping online for some more clothes for him when he saw a photo of a brown fuzzy blanket. He called it a bear and made me click on the photo, I thought he wanted the brown one but then he saw it came in different colours. He made me show him all of them and he was going for blue until this one came up then nothing else would do. The day it came was the first time he slept without a nightmare. He still has them but his blankie will calm him down faster than anything else." 

 

Sam grinned, the sight of his ultra masculine brother snuggling happily into bright purple fluffy blanket causing him immeasurable happiness, "I just can't believe that the same person who hated talking about feelings and 'chick flick moments' is the same person snuggling into a bright purple piece of fluff," he felt his eyes tear up, "I'm just really happy for him, happy that he is finally able to have the things that he really wants, without being ashamed for wanting something pretty and soft." 

 

Sam reached out a hand to Cas, "Thank you for allowing him this Cas, for not laughing at him or telling him he was weak because he wanted comforting, not calling him less than a man because he wanted a purple fuzzy blanket or forcing him to pick a different color, a more 'manly' color." 

 

Sam sniffed when Cas squeezed his hand, "It's all right Sam, I know what you both went through. You weren't allowed pretty soft things either." 

 

Sam shook his head, "But I was allowed a pretty thing Cas," he stopped and thought for a moment, "John wouldn't allow me pretty thing but I had my big brother. He made sure I had my pretty soft thing. It was a stuffed dog, it was yellow and half it's fur was gone and it only had one eye but I loved it. John threw it away one day when I was 5, telling me to be a man and to stop crying like a sissy but I remember Dean snuck out later that night and rescued it. He told me that it was all right if I wanted it, I was still his little brother and he loved me. He said that I was a big boy and wanting my stuffed dog didn't change anything. I asked if he had one when he was my age but he said he didn't need one, besides, he said, I had a Sammy. He made sure it was packed, hidden when we moved and he always made sure I had it at night when John wasn't around. I still have it and I never knew what he meant when he said he had a Sammy until now." 

 

Sam wrapped his arms around his sleeping brother and buried his face in the soft browny/blonde hair, "He didn't have a toy, he had a little brother. He allowed me to be a child even when he was a child himself." 

 

He raised his head and stared at Cas, "I can't thank you enough Cas, at first I was jealous because you were looking after him but I now know that you are the best thing to happen to him because you can be the father he needs so desperately. I love him but I am and always be his brother. You are his Daddy." 

 

Cas opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Dean whispered in a hoarse voice, "Daddy? Hurts Daddy." 

 

Cas sat down and Sam transferred the sick little boy to his Daddy's lap making sure that his purple blankie was tucked around him securely. 

 

"Do you want me to get you some more juice Baby Boy?" Sam asked softly, "And maybe some soup?" 

 

Dean peered at him with bleary green eyes that were still fever bright, before he nodded slightly, "Peez S'mmy, soo'n'joos." The words slurred together and the 'p' was dropped but Sam knew his Baby brother wanted both. 

 

"Ok, Baby. You sit with Daddy and your very pretty blankie and I'll get you some soup and some juice." 

 

Sam grinned when Dean gave him a half smile when he mentioned the blanket and he hurried into the kitchen with Jess, hugging her close and having a tearful moment with her before giving her the juice to take back while he heated up a small bowl of soup for his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
A couple of days later Sam was sitting on the couch with a still slighty ill Dean, watching cartoons, while Cas and Jess were out shopping for groceries. Dean was curled up under his blankie, kitty in his arms, skin still too sensitive to want clothes on so he was still only wearing t-shirt and nappy, but feeling his brother shiver, Sam had wrapped the blanket around him. 

 

"Your blankie looks very soft Baby Boy and it's very pretty."  
Dean smiled at Sam in thanks before returning his attention back to the TV, a thoughtful expression creeping over his features. Dean nodded once to himself before grabbing a corner of his blankie and placing it over Sam's leg, and snuggling closer to his brothers side. Sam looked down in shock, a smile breaking out as he saw what Dean had done, "Thank you Dee, it is really soft isn't it?" 

 

Dean pulled Sam's arm around his shoulders, "Sammy blankie," and he nuzzled Sam's neck when his brother readjusted the blankie to Dean's specifications. 

 

Sam was still smiling when the shoppers returned home, Cas stopping in surprise when he noticed the brothers, "Hello Baby, I see you are letting Sam share your blankie." 

 

Sam laughed at the stunned tone in Cas's voice, "I just said it looked soft and it was pretty and next thing I know I'm sharing it," he glanced down at Dee's wide eyes, hating that his brother had a faint trace of fear on his face, "And it is very soft and I'm honoured that Dee is letting me share it." 

 

Cas came over and dropped a light kiss onto the top of his little boy's head before he sat down in the chair next to them, "You are a very good boy for sharing Sweetheart, Daddy is very proud of you." 

 

The three adults laughed softly when Dee blushed and hid his face behind his kitty, Jess taking a seat beside the little boy and exchanging a look with Sam. 

 

Jess answered the silent question on Sam's face with a nod and he turned to Cas, "Um, Cas?" 

 

The angel looked at Sam quizzicaly and Sam hurriedly continued, "Jess and I talked it over and if your offer is still open, we would love to accept." 

 

Cas stared blankly at him for a minute until he realized that Sam meant the offer to stay with him and Dee and a huge smile broke out over his face. 

 

"Of course it is still open Sam, I meant what I said and I am so happy you have to decided to..." he stopped and glanced down at the little boy looking at his Daddy and brother with puzzled but still sleepy eyes, "Would you like to tell him Sam?" 

 

Sam nodded and made eye contact with the little boy, smiling at his his grumpy face, "I know Baby Boy, you want to know what your Daddy and I are talking about don't you?" 

 

Dee nodded, a slight pout on his face. 

 

Sam chuckled at it before continuing, "Well, a couple of days ago your Daddy asked Jess and I if we would like to live with you and your Daddy here." 

 

Dee stared at Sam before looking over at his Daddy, who nodded in agreement. 

 

Sam put a finger under Dean's chin and turned his face back, "Jess and I talked about it and we both agreed that we would like to move in here if you agree." 

 

Dee stared at the three adults in turn, staring at them before he softly asked "Jess, stay Dee?" 

 

Jess smiled at the little boy, tears filling her eyes at the hopeful tone, "Of course I want to stay with Dee. Can I come and live with you?"

 

Dee scrambled around until he could throw his arms around her, "Jess stay Dee," he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he blushed and hurriedly returned to the safety of his brothers lap. 

 

Sam laughed at the little boy who glared at him, "It's alright   
Baby Boy, I like kissing Jess too." 

 

Sam nuzzled a soft cheek before he added, "And if Jess can live with you, can I live here too Dee?" 

 

Cas and Jess laughed as Dee pretended to think about it before he threw his arms around his brother and hugged him with a squeal of, "Yes Sammy, yes. Sammy, Jess stay Dee!" 

The little boy squirmed off of Sam's lap and crawled over to Cas and lifted his arms in mute plea to be picked up. Cas lifted him effortlessly, even though his Baby Boy also had his kitty and blankie in his arms. The angel smiled down at Dee who was squirming around until he was comfortable, kitty safely tucked in the crook of an arm and blankie tucked just so. 

 

"Daddy," the little boy stared at Cas seriously, "Sammy, Jess stay Dee, Daddy?" 

 

Cas smiled even wider even as the adults could feel tears at the little boy's hopeful plea, hearing the undertone of fear in his voice. 

 

"Yes Baby, Sam and Jess are going to live with us. They are going to stay with Dee," he hugged his little boy when Dee burst into tears from the overwhelming emotions. 

 

When the tears trailed of into sniffs and hitched breaths Cas spoke again, "Feel better now Baby?" and at the small nod continued, "How about some lunch sweetheart?" 

 

Another nod and Sam and Jess offered to make lunch while Cas finished soothing his little boy.

 

Sam and Jess finished putting away the groceries before they made lunch for everybody, Dean happily eating a peanut butter sandwich with a drink of milk in a sippy cup, the emotional episode making him hungrier than he had been in a few days. He was made happier when Cas pulled out a special surprise, a warm apple pie and he was allowed to have a small slice with ice-cream, his jaw muscles having slowly gotten better over the past few months. Dean finished his last bite of pie and drank the last of his milk, letting out a huge yawn, surprising himself and amusing everyone else. 

 

He blushed again, mumbling "Sorry Daddy, t'red," even as another yawn interrupted his sentence. 

 

Cas, Sam and Jess laughed even as Cas stood up and picked up his   
little boy who was scowling at the laughing adults, "All right Sweetheart, let's put you down for a nap. You're still sick and need sleep," he knew that the excitement combined with the lingering illness would make Dee tired and Cas was surprised it had taken him this long to succumb. 

 

The angel walked into the lounge room and bent down to grab blankie and kitty before heading upstairs to put his tired little boy down for a sleep, smiling when Dean's eyes closed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Cas tucked kitty under an arm and placed the blanket over them both, smile getting wider when he heard the contented hum as he did. 

 

A soft "DaddyS'mmyJ'ss" fell from Dee's lips before sleep claimed him and when he heard a voice answer, 

 

"Yes Baby, Daddy Sam and Jess are here for you always," he knew that he was safe and loved. 

 

A feeling he had never really known until an angel walked into a basement and raised him from hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Almost a week later and Dee was still not himself. Cas frowned as he stood in the lounge room door and glanced at his little boy who was lying on the floor, silently watching the lights on the Christmas tree flickering. Not that Cas minded Dee lying on the floor, he knew that the lights were his baby's favourite thing, it was the fact that Dee wasn't happily babbling to his kitty that concerned him. 

 

Cas heard someone walk up behind him and he simply nodded when a voice said, "He's not himself is he?" 

 

Sam had a matching frown on his face, hazel eyes filled with worry as he watched his brother, "Dean was always moving and talking, I remember him never being able to sit still even while John was driving us to another town, and even on our first visit I had trouble getting him to sit still so I could read to him," 

 

Sam chuckled softly as he thought back to his first time seeing his brother after Dean had been found, "I had to bribe with him with head petting before he would be quiet and even then it took a few minutes for him to settle down enough that I could read without being interrupted by his telling me something else about Daddy and Kitty. At least I think it was Daddy and Kitty they were the only words I could understand." 

 

Cas laughed softly in return, "He is a chatterbox, isn't he? It's even more amazing when you know that Alastair beat him every time he would say anything." 

 

Cas nodded somberly at Sam's shocked expression, "Yes Sam, I only found him because I heard him whimpering, 'no hurt, good boy' over and over again. I believe they were the only things he was allowed to say. I was shocked when he tried to walk and he said,"   
Cas's voice broke and he had to take a deep breath before he could continue, blue eyes shimmering with tears, "He fell and when I picked him up he said 'Hurts daddy', I knew then that he wanted me to be my little boy just as much as I had wanted to be his Daddy." 

 

Cas blushed when Sam made a questioning sound, "I fell in love with the hurt little boy I could see behind the man who was forced to grow up too fast when I was handed a file on a missing person, and I saw big jade eyes filled with pain I knew he was mine," he shook his head at Sam holding up a hand to stop him from speaking, "Not in any romantic or sexual way Sam, I never wanted a mate or children but when Gabriel told me about a man who was looking for his brother and I read all about his life and how he had never had a childhood, but had made sure his little brother did. How he was a father/mother/ brother/protector when all he should have been was a big brother, his biggest problem should have been how annoying his little brother was, even though he loved him, not wondering if they would be kicked out of the place they were staying, where there next meal was coming from or where they would be living next. Not doing what he had had to do to make sure that his little brother had food and clothes and making sure they stayed together, not letting teachers or any other adult about their home life, I knew I wanted to show him how a real father should have loved and protected him, show him that he deserved to be a child too. I wanted to give him the childhood he should have had." 

 

Cas stopped talking and hung his head and blushed, "I'm sorry I never told you how I felt about Dean, Sam but I am not sorry I am his Daddy. I will understand if you want to take him and leave."  
Sam reached out and grabbed the shorter man in a bear hug, even though Cas was an angel and stronger that Sam, surprise had him up against a solid chest before he could blink. 

 

"Don't be an idiot Cas," Sam squeezed him tighter, knowing there was no way he could hurt the angel, "Dean gave up everything for me and even though I loved him I couldn't give him what he really needs." 

 

Sam pulled back and stared into Cas's eyes before continuing in serious tone, "What my brother really needs is his brother and his Daddy to love him and care for him in his home, which is right here by the way Cas, in case you hadn't realized." 

 

Cas blushed harder, returning the hug before nodding at Sam's words, "Thank you Sam, I am so relieved to hear you say that," he sniffed a little, "I don't know what I would have done if you had decided to leave and take my little boy with you." 

 

He glanced back into the lounge room, concern filling his voice and eyes as he noticed that his Baby was still in the same position as before, "I think I might have to call Dr Mosley and see if she can come here to give Dee a check up. I am getting worried that he's still sick, I honestly thought he would be better by now at least a little." 

 

Sam followed his gaze and agreed, "Even when we were both little I remember Dee being back to normal after a day or two. And it was like that when I was old enough to know if he was faking being better so I wouldn't worry. And Dr Mosley seemed really nice when she was telling me what to expect when I first came to see you and Dee." 

 

Cas nodded with smile as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "She is the one who made it possible for me to bring my little boy home Sam, I owe her my everything," he turned his attention back to the phone as his call was answered and after a short conversation said goodbye and hung up with a sigh of relief. 

 

"Dr Mosley will be here in about an hour to check Dee out," Cas smiled at Sam's own sigh of relief as he continued as they walked into the room, "She doesn't think it's anything serious but she just wants to make sure." 

 

Cas stopped and squatted down and ran a hand through Dee's hair, noting that he still seemed a little warmer than usual, "Hello Baby, still not feeling too good hmm?" 

 

Dean stared up at his Daddy, his normal Mmrr when his hair was petted being cut off by a hoarse cough, "Hurts Daddy, not hurt Dee, Dee good boy." 

 

Sam sat down and wiped his eyes as tears threatened to spill at his brothers words. 

 

Cas stood up and picked up Dee before heading to the lounge and sitting down next to Sam, his own eyes glistening, "I know it hurts Sweetheart and you are Daddy's very good boy," he stopped for a moment, gathering his emotions in so as not to upset Dee anymore.

 

"Do you remember Dr Mosley, Baby? The nice lady in the hospital? Well she is coming here to make sure you are getting better." 

 

Dee frowned a little before he giggled a little before it turned into a cough, "Mosey Daddy 'poon Sammy," he looked at Sam with a big smile and bright green eyes sparkling with humor and fever. 

 

Sam looked confused as he looked at Dee but asked Cas, "Dr Mosley gave your Daddy a spoon Baby Boy?" 

 

Dee giggled again, carefully so as not to make himself cough, "No Sammy, Daddy, Sammy Mosey 'poon," he patted Cas's face, knowing his Daddy would explain. 

 

Cas blushed, "You really want me to tell Sam, Baby?" 

 

At his little boy's nod, he sighed but agreed, "Dr Mosley told me that Dee would have to stay in hospital overnight and she threatened to smack me with her wooden spoon if I gave her 'the stink eye.' And someone found that funny." 

 

Cas pretended to be offended when Sam guffawed with laughter as he leaned down and loudly whispered, "Man Cas, I would so like to have been there to see that. Baby Boy, that is the funniest thing I've heard in a while." 

Sam wiped his eyes before holding out his arms to his Baby brother, "Maybe should come over here Baby Boy, and we can both laugh at your Daddy." 

 

Dee looked up at Cas with a slightly worried expression, "It's all right Baby, Daddy isn't angry at you or Sam for laughing," 

 

Cas handed Dee over to his brother before tucking blankie around Dee and his Kitty and standing up with a little chuckle, "It is a little bit funny. Now, would you like Daddy to get you some juice or maybe some chocolate milk before Dr Mosley gets here." 

 

He nodded, smiling as he noticed his little boy lighten up at the mention of, "Chocolate milk it is." 

 

Cas hurried into the kitchen, his smile dropping as he realized that this was the most he had heard his Baby talk in three days, crossing his fingers that Dr Mosley would tell them that Dee was going to be fine.

 

Not quite an hour later Sam answered the door to see not only Dr Mosley but Jess walking up the path, her arms full of bags of food and a couple of gaily wrapped packages with Sam's name on them, that being the reason why she had been shopping by herself. 

 

He smiled and shook Dr Mosley's hand, "Hello again Dr Mosley, it's nice to see you again. Come in please, Cas and Dee are in the lounge room. Hey Babe, how was your day?" he stood aside as Dr Mosley entered and kissed his girlfriends cheek as she came in behind the doctor. 

 

"What's going on Sam, is Dee all right?" Jess was worried and Sam rushed to reassure her that everything was fine, 

 

"Cas and I were a little worried because Dee has been very quiet for the past few days and that isn't the Dee we both know." 

 

Jess looked at him, "Yeah, I noticed that he seemed a little quiet when I was around but I didn't know if that was because he was feeling shy and getting used to me." 

 

Sam hugged her close, "Dee's a natural born flirt Jess, he doesn't have a shy bone in his body and he's certainly never been able to sit still or be quiet for as long as I can remember." 

 

He sniffed, "My Baby Boy is sick and I'm afraid something happened to him when he was with that animal and I can't help him." 

 

Jess rubbed a hand up and down Sam's back, humming a wordless tune to soothe him, smiling gently at him when he got himself under control, "Feel better Babe?" she grabbed his hands and stared at him with a serious expression, "It wasn't your fault that Dean got taken, you did everything you could to help find him and when he was found, you accepted him just as he is, and you accepted that Cas is his Daddy knowing that you would never have your big brother back the way you remembered him. There is nothing else that we can do but be there for your Baby brother and his Daddy, Okay?" 

 

Sam wiped his eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath and putting a smile on his face, "Thanks Babe, I don't know how I would have been able to get through these past few years without you."

 

Jess blushed and they headed into the lounge room to be greeted by a smiling Baby Dee and Cas ducking his head, his hands up in a 'I surrender pose.'

 

Dee glanced over and smiled wider as he noticed the other two members of his family, "Jess, Mosey Daddy 'poon," he babbled with excitement, "Sammy, Mosey Daddy 'poon!" 

 

Jess looked confused as Cas immediately groaned, "Please ground just swallow me now," as Sam burst into laughter. 

 

"Did Dr Mosley threaten to smack Daddy with her wooden spoon again Baby Boy?" he asked looking at his brother but also explaining to Jess what Dee was saying, "What did your Daddy do this time?"

 

Dr Mosley smiled at the pair, "Castiel tried to tell me that Dee is a heathen child, who threw flour everywhere when he was helping his Daddy make Christmas cookies. Castiel tried also tried to tell me that this little sweetheart covered not only himself but his Daddy and the kitchen in flour and then this little boy made his brother Sammy clean up the mess." 

 

Sam and Jess tried to hide their smiles but lost the battle and laughed out loud when Dee chimed in, "Daddy heeven, Dee good boy," 

 

Sam snorting indignantly when Dee continued, "Sammy heevan, Jess good." 

 

Dr Mosley snickered, "And what is your version of the events Samuel Winchester," she mocked glared at the tall man, "I have my wooden spoon with me and I will use it." 

 

Sam's eyes widened and they sparkled with glee when he noticed how much fun Dee seemed to be having, "Well Dr Mosley, Cas and Dee were covered with flour when we got here and the kitchen seemed to be the site of a flour war," he trailed off winking at Dee when he saw the little boy getting worried, "But who started it I couldn't say and it was Jess who made me clean the kitchen, not my Baby Boy. And Cas did try to tell us that Dee was the heathen who did it but I didn't believe him." 

 

Sam chuckled, "But then the horrible child called ME a heathen, just because I tickled him when he laughed at me because I couldn't put up the Christmas tree." 

 

Dee burst into giggles, making everyone smile, until he started coughing, great hoarse sounds that sounded like a hellhound bark.

 

He whimpered, a heartbreaking sound, "Hurts Daddy," his voice rasping like barb wire being dragged over sandpaper. 

 

Cas held his baby close, frustration and helplessness crossing his face as he knew that his little boy was hurting and he couldn't take the pain away. 

 

"I know Sweetheart, I know," he whispered softly, "Dr Mosley is going to have a look at you and see how we can help you get better." 

 

He glanced over at Sam and Jess, "Maybe Sam or Jess could get you a nice cool drink, if Dr Mosley says it's alright." 

 

The doctor nodded, "Call me Missouri, Castiel," she looked over at the pair still standing in the doorway, "You can all call me Missouri and a cool drink will soothe that nasty sore throat, apple juice or milk Sam, please, they are both gentle and easy to keep down and both are good for him." 

 

Sam nodded and turned to get the drink, "A bottle or sippy cup Missouri? Dee has both." 

 

Missouri thought for a moment, "Bottle please Sam, Castiel can cuddle his little boy while I examine him and they will both feel better at the contact." 

 

Sam quickly returned with Dee's bottle giving a little sheepish smile at Missouri's eyebrow quirking at the sight of chocolate milk, "He already had chocolate milk before so I thought that apple juice wouldn't be a good idea and I know Cas only gives Dee chocolate milk as a special treat, but I thought that he deserved another little bit."

 

He shrugged and the other adults smiled at him, knowing that Sam left unspoken the words, "because our little boy is hurting and I can't help him." 

 

Cas reached out for the bottle, slipping it into Dee's mouth dropping a soft kiss onto the top of his little boy's hair as Dee starting drinking, sighing in relief as the cold milk eased the burn, "Sam, how did you know apple juice was better than orange juice when someone is ill?" 

 

Sam shrugged, "I didn't, I just know that OJ always seemed to make Dee's throat hurt more when he drank it and he always threw it up and that is never good when you have a sore throat. So when I was old enough to understand I always made sure I got Dean apple juice when on those few times he got sick. It was the least I could do for him." 

 

A soft sound caught everyones attention and all eyes went to the little boy currently curled on his Daddy's lap, "Sammy Good Boy Dee." 

 

Sam blushed, "You're my brother Dee, you did the same thing, no, you did even more for me, took care of me, so I did what little I could to help you," he smirked at the little boy who had returned his attention to his bottle, "And I'm bribing you with chocolate milk so you won't call me a heathen." 

 

Dee giggled around the nipple in his mouth before looking at his brother out of the side of his eye, "Sammy heevan," and giggled again, eyes twinkling with mischief as Sam huffed at him in mock annoyance. 

 

Missouri let Dee finish his milk before starting the checkup, taking his temperature while listening to his chest, the little boy still snuggled into his Daddy's chest, saying, "No little one, you stay and cuddle with your Daddy, Dr Missouri can check you over without you having to move." 

Dee smiled at her in relief, only asking, "Mosey, Kitty?" and holding up the stuffed animal in question. 

 

Missouri smiled gently at him, "Of course you can hold Kitty, Sweetheart. Is that what your Daddy bought you when he first brought you home?" 

 

Dee nodded, opening his mouth so Missouri could look at his throat, "He's a very pretty Kitty, what else did Daddy buy you?" 

 

Missouri listened as Dee babbled happily, only one or two words recognisable, checking the thermometer and frowning slightly when she noticed how high it was. 

 

She shook her head when Cas opened his mouth to speak, "Okay Sweetheart, how about Daddy put you for a nap so you can get better faster," she smiled at him, "I won't leave until you wake up, I promise." 

 

Dee nodded and snuffled into Cas's neck as his Daddy carried him up the stairs, happily accepting his pacifier and his kitty and closing his eyes at Cas's soft order and dropped of to sleep, hearing his Daddy whisper softly "Love you Baby," as he left the room, Dee feeling better than he had in a few days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Dee was sitting outside in the sunshine, talking happily to Kitty, waving occassionally to Jess who was sitting on the back porch, her laptop open on the table in front of her. "Don't go near your Daddy's bees remember Dee!" she called out as the little boy crawled a few steps. 

 

Dee nodded, "Daddy bee not hurt. Dee good boy," but he obediently crawled back the other way. 

 

Jess smiled and told him that he was a good boy and returned back to her studying, only to have her thoughts return back to last month when Dee was sick. Missouri had explained that Dee was simply so run down that his immune system had no chance against any bug going around. He would be fine, it would just take him a little longer than it used to, just keep up the liquids and let him eat if he was hungry. Missouri laughed when Cas told her that Dean had enjoyed a small slice of pie the other day and agreed that a small amount of pie couldn't hurt him if it was only a special sometimes food. She also told them that Dee needed to get out in the sun, he had been locked away for years, kept in the dark and sunshine would help him beat his cold. 

 

"Just make sure you use a lot of sunscreen when you take him out, and make sure it's later in the afternoon so it's not as bright," she laughed again, "His freckles are cute but he will burn easier, especially now his skin is not used to being in the sun. And make sure he wears a hat and shirt, sort sleeve is fine as long as you apply 30+ sunscreen." 

 

The four of them laughed and chattered until they heard a small voice calling out for his Daddy, Missouri going a couple of minutes later after promising to come and visit Dee again, even when he wasn't sick.

 

Jess came out of her thoughts and glanced around the yard, relaxing when she saw Dee's favorite hat perched on his head, while the little boy was quite happily sitting in his sand box and giggled to herself when she remembered the squeals of excitement when Dee unwrapped the present from Santa and he saw it was a cowboy hat. Her heart filled with love and she smiled as she recalled the rest of the gifts that not only Dee received but the very special one she got.

 

\-------

 

Dee had to be prompted into opening the rest of his gifts, cowboy hat firmly remaining on his head as he discovered that Santa had gotten him several Clint Eastwood Dvd's, squeaking with joy when he saw all of the 'monkey ones' and some Disney movies as well, Santa also left him a bucket, spade and a small digger that he could sit on, confused about those items until Daddy had taken him outside to see that Santa had also left a Sandpit for him.   
He was already to go out and play in it until Sam told him he still had some presents from his Daddy and Sam and Jess to open and he hurried back to open them full of curious excitement at the fact he had still more gifts. He was speechless for a moment when his Daddy had given him a scale model car that was identical to his "PALA DADDY, DEE'S PALA!" 

 

The squeals caused even Cas to wince and he was quick to tell Dee "Inside voice Uncle Jumbaa" and the little boy giggled and said "sorry", knowing that his Daddy wasn't angry. 

 

Sam and Jess laughed, they too had sometimes used that reference, finding that Dee didn't get worried that he had been bad when they said it, knew that he was still loved but still warning him that he was getting a little bit to close to naughty behavior.   
Dee settled down and opened his last gifts, some more Dvd's (more westerns and the Star Wars movies and another few Disney movies, frowning and pouting a little when Sam said that Dee looked like Rapunzel when Dee unwrapped Tangled) and a couple stuffed toys, a bumble bee from Daddy and a blue dog from Sam and some toys for the bath. 

 

The adults didn't miss out either, Dee got his Daddy some bee hives and bees, (Sam and Jess helped him buy them from a farmer) and Sam and Jess got him some plants from a local nursery, ("whenever you're ready Cas go down and pick out what you want"). 

 

Cas got Sam a couple of rare books on the supernatural and some Dvd's, (Game of Thrones, "cool Cas thanks I'll watch them when someone isn't around", with a knowing look at a certain little boy), Dee had gotten him a watch, ("he picked it out himself Sam, we looked on line for nearly a week before he chose that one") and Jess got him the Game of Thrones books, some clothes and a new laptop. 

 

Dee got Jess a necklace, ("same thing Jess except your present was a week and a half, Dee kept seeing something else he liked for you") and Cas got her some earrings to match. But nobody could top Sam's present to Jess, all the gifts were open and the paper cleared away when she realized that Sam hadn't given her his gift.   
Jess turned around to see if she could find it, only to discover on one knee and holding an open ring box in one hand. 

 

She felt her eyes fill with tears as Sam asked, "Jess, when I met you I was going through a nightmare, you have been there during the worst time of my life, the light in my dark times and you were there when that nightmare ended your light shining even brighter. I want to be your light to shine in good times and bad. Jessica Moore, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

 

Jess nodded her head, speechless as Sam slipped the ring onto her finger, tears turning to laughter as she took a good look at it, seeing an Emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds, noticing that it matched her other new jewellery. 

 

Sam blushed, sheepishly explaining, "I told Dee that I was going to propose to you at Christmas time and he asked if he could buy a necklace to match. He was the one who suggested an Emerald actually, he said it matched your eyes." 

 

Jess turned to Dee who was blushing even more than Sam, "Is that true Dee, you told Sam to pick Emeralds?" 

 

Dee nodded and buried his head in his Daddy's lap in shyness. 

 

Cas laughed and stroked his back, "It's why he took so long to pick your gift Jess, it had to be perfect for both of them." 

 

Jess turned a piercing glance on the angel, "And I suppose it's a coincidence that my earrings match as well Cas." 

 

It was Cas's turn to blush and stammer, "W-well I didn't want my gift to be the only one to clash." 

 

Jess hugged Cas and Dee together before hugging her new fiance and kissing him deeply.

 

\--------

 

Jess came back to the present when she heard the back door close and two voices calling out at the same time, "Jess, Dee, we're home." 

 

She smiled at the two men who walked out with answering smiles, "Did you get everything for his birthday?" Jess asked as Sam dropped a light kiss on her lips before plopping down in the chair beside her as Cas continued into the garden. 

 

"We did," he let out a deep sigh of relief as his feet almost groaned as he sat, "I didn't think it would be so hard to buy food for someone who has, or should say had a cast iron stomach." 

 

Sam chuckled, "Cas and I had to go to all over town just to get food that he could eat but still look good and more importantly taste good. The one thing that was easy was the ingredients for his birthday pie." 

 

They smiled at each other, not speaking, just enjoying the fact they were together until an amused shout disturbed them. They looked out into the garden and dissolved into laughter at the sight before them. Cas walked up to them holding his little boy in his arms, his hat tilted sideways on his head, but that wasn't what caused the amusement. 

 

That was caused by the words that Cas was saying to said little boy and the fact that Dee was letting loose with an infectious belly laugh, even as his Daddy was scolding him, while trying so hard not to laugh with his Baby. 

 

"Good Lord, Dean Robert Winchester, just what did you think you were doing, eating almost all of Daddy's strawberries and blueberries. Look at the state of you, you little berry thief. You are such a grub, berry juice all over yourself. Daddy comes home and finds some little heathen stealing my berries, just as bold as brass. And all that heathen could say when Daddy asked what he thought he was doing was laugh and say, calm as you like, 'Hey Daddy,' and offered his Daddy a strawberry that had been half eaten. Then before I could say yes I would like some or no I would not like some, that little heathen ATE MY STRAWBERRY, THE ONE I HAD JUST BEEN OFFERED, NOT EVEN A WHOLE STRAWBERRY MIND YOU, A HALF EATEN STRAWBERRY, THAT LITTLE HEATHEN ATE IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND THEN HE HAD THE UNMITIGATED GALL TO REACH OUT AND PICK ANOTHER ONE AND EAT THAT ONE AS WELL BEFORE PICKING A BLUEBERRY AND EATING THAT TOO, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS DADDY'S FACE AND THEN HE LAUGHED AT HIS DADDY WHEN HIS DADDY ASKED JUST WHAT HE THOUGHT HE WAS DOING IN DADDY'S BERRY PATCH!" 

 

Cas stopped and finally lost the battle to laugh, almost dropping Dee as he let out his own belly laugh. Dee looked at his Daddy in amazement, his own laugh stopping for a second, stunned as his Daddy roared with laughter, before his own started again, spilling out even louder, the joyous noise causing the adults to look at each other and loving that their Baby Boy was feeling unbridled happiness for the first time in his life and even more importantly wasn't afraid to show it. 

 

Several minutes later the laughter died down to the occassional snicker and in Dee's case snickers interspersed with "Yummy Daddy," which started them off again, until Cas finally got himself under control enough to say it was bath time for "grubby little heathens" which started Dee off again. 

 

"Dee good boy, Daddy. Not gwubby heevan," 

 

Dee giggled even as he squirmed in Cas's arms. 

 

"No baff Daddy, not gwubby heevan, Dee good boy." 

 

Cas shook his head, "Yes bath, my good boy who is also a grubby little heathen. And I think Sam and Jess agree with Daddy this time?" 

 

The pair looked at them, mischief sparkling in their eyes bringing back memories of a similar discussion with matching mischievous twinkles and laughed, "I'm sorry Baby Boy," Jess was the one who spoke for them both, "But we have to agree with your Daddy this time." 

 

She dropped a light kiss on a cheek that was smeared with juice and bits of berry, "You are a grubby heathen who needs a bath, Baby Boy. And while our good boy gets cleaned up Sam and I will make you some dinner, if your Daddy agrees how about we make you our famous pizza." 

 

Dean squealed and bounced with excitement, begging, "Peez Daddy, peez peez peez. Dee baff peez?" 

 

Cas chuckled and nodded "Of course Baby, if Jess and Sam don't mind making it you can have Pizza for dinner," he looked at the other pair, "Although after the amount of fruit he seems to have eaten, I doubt he will eat to much." 

 

Sam laughed, "That's Okay Cas, pizza is good the next day too."

 

Sam helped Jess pack up her laptop and books and they carried the items inside, chuckling again as they heard splashing and giggles coming from the bathroom and Cas yelling in surprise as Dee obviously splashed his daddy. 

 

Sam sniffled and Jess looked at him in surprise, hugging him close as she noticed a tear in his eyes, "Oh Babe, what's wrong?" 

 

Sam gave her a watery smile even as another tear rolled down his cheek, "Nothing's wrong Babe, I'm just-it's just- Dee's just..." he trailed off and shrugged, "He's happy, he's really really happy and he's not afraid to let it show." 

 

Sam sniffed again before he snickered, "That cheeky monkey laughed, actually laughed when Cas was scolding him and he didn't once seem afraid. He wasn't scared and he even teased Cas while laughing at him! And did you see his face? I think he got more over his face than in his mouth." 

 

Jess laughed with him, squeezing Sam again, "I think Dee ate all of Cas's berries and what he didn't eat I think he is wearing," she let him go with a soft kiss on his lips, "Now we promised a certain grubby heathen that he could have pizza for dinner if he had his bath. Now he is keeping his side of the bargain let's keep ours." 

 

They winced and laughed as a high pitched squeal floated down the stairs and they hurried into the kitchen, knowing from past experience that sound meant that Dee was out of the bath and Cas was tickling him in revenge for being splashed, before getting him dressed. They were thankful that they had planned on making pizza for dinner tonight and had prepared the base earlier in the day so all that had to be done was to put the toppings on and throw it in the oven. 

 

A sound in the doorway caught their attention just as Sam had closed the oven door and they both turned to see Cas and his litle boy standing there watching them. Dee had on a new pair of pajamas on, ones that had cowboys on them and his beloved cowboy hat perched on his head, while Cas's hair was still slightly damp, giving evidence that Dee had indeed splashed his Daddy. 

 

Sam smiled widely at his brother, heart lifting as he noticed green eyes still sparkling with excitement, "Hey Baby Boy, where did that di-um grubby heathen go?" 

 

Sam bit his lip hoping that Dee didn't pick up on his slip, giving a soft sigh of relief when Dee simply giggled and replied, "Dee not gwubby heevan, Dee baff." 

 

The little boy bounced slightly in his Daddy's arms, "Daddy, Dee p-peez-a?" he stuttered slightly even as he smiled with pride as he got out another new word. 

 

Cas beamed at him, his own pride evident as his little boy continued to use his newfound word. 

 

"Yes Baby," he spoke over the repeated chant of 'peeza peeza peeza Daddy' as he glanced at Sam who nodded at the silent question, "Sam and Jess have got the pizza in the oven and it will take a few minutes to cook." 

 

Sam saw the pouty lip and hurried to bring the sunshine back to his brothers face, "Hey Baby Boy, if your Daddy agrees, maybe we can go out and look at the stars?" 

 

Dee turned his puppy dog eyes on his Daddy and Cas nodded, "Of course Sweetheart, just make sure you wrap up in your blankie so you don't get sick again." 

 

Dee crowed with delight and launched himself in Sam's direction, the taller man catching him with the ease of having done it many times before. 

 

"Daddy, Jess..." Dee frowned as he tried to get his mouth around the words he wanted to say, finally giving up and waving a hand in the general vicinity of the door, "Daddy, Jess, Sammy Dee?" he finally went with. 

 

Jess smiled at him, "I would love to go star gazing with you Baby Boy, just give me a couple of minutes to finish tidying up and I'll be out." 

 

Dee nodded and turned to look at his Daddy, "I'll help Jess tidy up Baby, you and Sam go get comfortable and we'll be out to join you in a few minutes." 

 

The little boy bounced happily in his brother's arms as the pair went into the lounge room and out to the back porch, Sam snagging Dee's purple fuzzy monstrosity as they went. Sitting down on the grass Sam snuggled Dee in his lap, wrapping the blankie around the little boy as he made sure Dee was warm and cozy. 

 

The brothers sighed in unison, relaxing as they both remembered the few good times that they didn't have a hunt or their father breathing down their necks and they would lie for hours on the hood of the Impala in silence, simply looking at the stars. 

 

"Sammy good? Dee good?" 

 

A small voice broke the silence and Sam tightened his arms, knowing that his brother was asking if Sam was happy and didn't mind that his big brother wasn't the same person, apologizing without so many words for all the trouble Dean had caused even if it wasn't his fault. 

 

"Yes Baby Boy," he whispered into soft brown hair, "Sammy is very happy and he is glad to have his brother in his life again." 

 

Sam felt a tear drip down his face, "I missed you so much Dee, so, so much and I really wish that you didn't have to go through everything you did, but I can't help but be glad because you found the Daddy you should have always had." 

 

Dee nuzzled into Sam's neck and murmured, "SammyDaddyJessDee."   
He patted Sam gently on the face and turned his gaze back to the stars, "Sammy, Dee, Dee, Sammy." 

 

The brothers sat in silence, both taking comfort in the fact that they were together and that no matter what they would always be there for each other. 

They didn't move until Jess called out to them that dinner was ready, neither of them noticing that Cas and Jess hadn't joined them, instead leaving the two to repair their bond.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
After dinner, (Dee surprising everyone by having a slice and half of pizza) the small family decided to leave the dishes and decided to watch a movie. The adults decided to indulge Dee and played one of his beloved 'monkey' movies, knowing that Dee wouldn't last long. Cas carried his little boy up to bed when Dee fell asleep 15 minutes into the movie, the emotional day just too much for him, even though the little boy refused to give in, valiantly struggling to stay awake even as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier until they finally shut and stayed shut. 

 

When Cas returned back to the lounge room he noticed that the movie had been turned off and Sam was in Jess arms silently crying. 

 

The angel stopped and was about to leave again when Sam stopped him, "No Cas, please stay. I'm fine, I just- I nearly slipped and called him dirty and then he asked me if I was alright with him the way he is. I feel guilty that I feel glad that he has you Cas because of the way he got you. Don't get me wrong Cas I love my brother and he deserves all the love you give him and more but why, why did he have to have so much crap in his life before he found you. It's not fair." 

 

Cas sank down into a chair and rubbed a hand over his face, "I understand exactly how you feel Sam. I wish that I hadn't gotten my little boy the way I did, but how can I regret that I do have him? And you are not the only one to call him dirty, I myself called him a dirty boy just a few days after he came home, he had been painting and he got more paint on him than on the paper and when I noticed I said 'I have a dirty boy on my hands.' Dee screamed himself hoarse, almost made himself physically sick before I realized that I had triggered him. I looked into his thoughts and saw that Al- that monster and his cohorts used to call my Baby that while they used him, told him that he was a filthy, dirty boy who enjoyed everything that they did to him. Dee didn't hear you almost say it or if he did he simply chose not to acknowledge it and he knows that you love him. I would say it was why he asked you if you accepted him and the fact that he is sleeping peacefully means that he feels loved by everyone here and that no one will hurt him in that way." 

 

Cas smiled even though his blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "I have never heard my little boy laugh like that before Sam, and for the first time he wasn't afraid he had done something wrong," Cas looked amazed, "He didn't ask me if he was a good boy. Even when I tried to scold him he simply laughed at me and continued to eat my berries!" 

 

Castiel laughed, his heart feeling lighter that it had felt in eons when Sam and Jess joined him, Sam's laugh a little watery still. 

 

"Our Baby Boy is going to have the family life he should have had and he will never, ever doubt that he is loved," Cas stood up and crossed over to the other two and pulled them up into a hug, three hearts full of joy that the little boy soundly asleep upstairs would have the life he always deserved.

 

And Castiel was right, Dean never once doubted they loved him, (even when he got in to mischief), and Sam eventually started to refer to Cas as his brother as his guilt slowly faded the happier and more playful Dee grew. 

 

Three months later Jess became Castiel's sister-in-law. Later that night Dee snuggled happily in his Daddy's bed, a little sad that Sammy and Jess weren't there, (they decided against a honeymoon but Cas insisted on at least one night away and paid for a suite at a fancy hotel as a wedding gift for them), but his Daddy was letting him sleep in the big bed as a special treat for being such a good brave boy with all those strangers (Sam and Jess's friends from university and some of the Angels that Cas used to work with) who had been guests at the wedding. 

 

Sapphire eyes met emerald, both of them feeling the profound bond that they shared. A bond that had been formed when an Angel first pulled a broken soul from hell and knew that they were now and forever, HOME.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an entirely new story I am reposting it with no changes to words just a few spaces so it's not big blocks of text many thanks to the person who suggest that it would make for easier reading and sorry if I caused any problems I did try to simply edit it but it kept posting exactly the same  
> Hope this makes it easier and if any mistakes are noticed please let me know so I can become a better writer


End file.
